EMS-10 Pez Batalla
|image=ems-10.jpg |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |specialized=Anti-Ship |type=Suit |OfficialName=Pez Batalla ペズ・バタラ |designation=EMS-10 |archetype=EMS-06 Batalla |first=0133 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam, Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart |manufacturer=Jupiter Empire |operator=Jupiter Empire, Crossbone Vanguard |pilot=Tobia Arronax |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=Beam Axe 2 x 3-tube Missile Launcher Beam Shield |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle }}The EMS-10 Pez Batalla is a mass-produced anti-ship mobile suit, it is featured in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The EMS-10 Pez Batalla is, as its name suggests, a variant of the EMS-06 Batalla. Wile the Batalla is designed for general purpose combat, the Pez Batalla was designed as an anti-ship weapon. To that end its body incorporates a massive beam axe emitter along the front of its body. A standard tactic for this mobile suit is to activate the beam axe and smash directly into the enemy ship. The Pez Batalla also possesses a pair of three-tube missile launchers on its body, which can be use to soften the target ship. Because of the Pez Batalla's beam axe, which is usually active during combat, it can be tricky for enemy mobile suits to attack it from the front with a beam saber, however its wide sides provide a suitable under-defended target. It should be noted that since the Pez Batalla was designed to be small and light, the developers sacrificed armor strength, thus making it less resistant to hand-held weapons. This is exemplified when Karas destroyed the hand of Tobia's Pez Batalla with just a hand grenade. Armaments ;*Beam Axe ;*3-tube Missile Launcher ;*Beam Shield ;*Beam Rifle History The EMS-10 Pez Batalla is one of the EMS-06 Batalla variants developed by the Jupiter Empire in preparation for their invasion of Earth sometime between the year UC 0123 and 0133. Its first known use was in the year UC 0133 as part of a trap set for the Crossbone Vanguard. The trap was to lure the Crossbone Vanguard to help a "disabled" transport that was falling into Jupiter's gravity well. When pirates' mobile suits were close enough the Jupiter Empire's own mobile forces burst from the transport, among which were Pez Batalla that charged straight toward the Crossbone Vanguard's ship, the Mother Vanguard. It was during this battle that Vanguard pilot Zabine Chareux discovered the Pez Batalla's combat strengths and what weaknesses could be exploited. During this conflict one of the enemy Pez Batalla would be captured by the Crossbone Vanguard who would repair it and paint an eye onto the left side so that it could be distinguished from the Empire's Pez Batalla. This mobile suit would be Tobia Arronax's first assigned mobile suit that he would pilot during the Crossbone Vanguard's attack on the Io military base where he would distinguish himself by destroying an enemy EMA-04 Elefante. After Tobia became a Crossbone Gundam pilot, the Pez Batalla would continue to be used by other Crossbone Vanguard pilots. Gallery SD 7.jpeg EMS-10 NEX-A.jpg EMS-10 Tobia NEX-A.jpg Super Robot Wars V Pez Batalla.PNG|As seen in Super Robot Wars V External links *EMS-10 Pez Batalla on MAHQ.net Trivia *"Pez" means "fish" in Spanish.